Fire wood and fireflies
by KingdomHeartsLover1400
Summary: Ralph, Simon, Jack, and Roger are juniors in high school with a spring break up a head and a camping trip to look forward too. Things don't seem to go as planned with secret crushes and the challenges of being class president. RalphXRoger and SimonXJack
1. Chapter One: Compromise

_**Hey guys! Welcome to my newest baby! I'm not to sure how big the fandom for Lord of the Flies is, but I personally find the book and both movies to be great. I know theres a lot of controversy about the newest movie, however I think its just fine. They didn't really stick to the story line, but its a good movie none the less!**_

_**This isn't the only multi-chapter fic I'm working on right now so hopefully you guys will bare with me! I already have 3 chapters written, I just need to type them and what not. I should be updating this story at least once a week, depending on my job. Anyway I really hope you guys like it!**_

_**One more thing, if your against Gays or anything like that then this story really isn't for you! Everyone has they're own personal opinions, if you don't like mine then please leave your nasty comments to yourself!  
**_

_**I don't own Lord of the flies! Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

The untuned bell rang obnoxiously throughout the entire school, alerting the students of the start of 5th period. Lunch period, to be exact. Most of the teens favorite hour, a time of gossiping and laughing at complete nonsense.

Students, clad in crisp blue uniforms, swarmed the halls looking for their friends. The school is small in size, with only 537 students and 78 staff members. The high school is well known throughout their state as a proper school filled with high in society children. They've been practically bred from a young age to be wealthy and powerful. Very few kids are excepted on their brain power alone, due to the hefty intuition price.

Among the excepted is a fair boy with smooth skin and bright eyes. He silently trudges along the hallway, searching for a familiar face in the sea of stuck up snobs.

"Hey! Ralph, wait up!" A welcoming voice calls from behind the blonde. Quickly he stops and turns to meet an ebony haired boy, with a goofy grin.

"Simon, hey." Ralph grins at his best friend since elementary school. With in seconds Simon catches up to Ralph and they continue down to their cafeteria, chatting about classes and the up coming spring break.

"Whats your plans for the break?" The dark haired teen asks curiously. Ralph blinks and wonders what his plans are, soon remembering he doesn't have any at all.

"I don't have any yet." The blonde shrugs simply, "Why do you ask?" He raises a questioning eye brow.

"Cause, now you do! Me, you, Jack, and his friend, Roger, are all gonna hang out!" Simon smiles happily at the thought. Ralph held back a laugh at his friends excited nature.

"You can't live without seeing Jack, huh?" The fair boy chuckled. The shorter boy had the hugest crush on the ginger, Jack. Practically everyone knows, everyone but Jack.

"Not unless I have too." Simon blushed at the notion. "Thats not really the point of us four hanging out thou!" A cheeky grin spreads across his creamy features.

"Then what is?" Ralph asked, hoping that his friend hasn't planned something extremely dumb like last time they went on break.

"Well... Roger is perfect for you!" Simon scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. The blonde groans in aggravation. "I know your ex really hurt you, but he was a total ass! Roger has the whole tall, handsome, baseball all star thing going for him! Plus he's smart! Thats basically everything you want in a man! Besides you haven't been in a serious relationship in forever! I don't want my best friend to be alone!" He whispered so only Ralph could hear him.

"Listen Simon, I know your trying to help and all, but I'm okay, honest." The fair boy sighs, "I don't want to be in a relationship anyhow, so forget it." Ralph scopes the area around him, making sure no one herd their conversation. The last thing he needs to have happen is everyone find out their class president is, in fact, gay.

"Okay, but your still coming!" Simon replies. In return he receives a curt nod and they walk directly into the lunch line. Silently the grabbed a black tray and a water bottle.

"Where are we going to go exactly?" Ralph questioned after getting a slice of pizza and a smooth red apple.

"Camping!" The dark haired boy smiles, taking a slice of pizza for himself along with a small bag of ripe carrots. Ralph nods in approval, liking the idea of a camping trip with a couple of friends. "Nothing like some fresh air and few buddies!" Simon continued.

"Yeah." Ralph laughs lightly. "It should be a lot of fun!"

_**Well I really hope you guys like it! Feed back? Let me know if you have any Ideas has to what should happen to the four boys on their trip, thanks! Lets try for 10 reviews? I'll update sooner that way! I'll see you guys soon! :D**_


	2. Chapter Two: Captain

_**Alright so I know I said I would only update for 10 reviews.. but considering I've gotten four within 12 hours I felt the need to go ahead and type out then next chapter! Thanks so much! I know that RalphXRoger and SimonXJack aren't the most popular couples, but I wanted to do something different! Plus I really really like Roger, even thou he's sadistic and what not, haha.**_

_**Welp, I don't own Lord of the Flies! Thanks for reading guys! :D**_

* * *

A tall dark haired boy quietly trudges through the thick rain, to his always empty house. Gently he pulls open the wooden door to his house after unlocking it with his silver key. A small sigh manages to escape his mouth after locking the door behind him.

Without really thinking he goes through the motions of his daily route. Do homework. Clean kitchen. Fold laundry.

The broad teen was half way through his whites when his black cell phone blared 'Smells like teen spirit' by Nirvana. He blinked before reaching across the coffee table to grab it. Roger mentally scanned through the list of people who would call him, trying to figure out who it could be. Hope rises up from his spin at the idea that the caller could be his mother.

"Hey Roger!" His over enthusiastic best friend greeted through the phone. The dark haired boy released a breath he didn't know he was holding at the sound of the gingers voice on the other end.

"Hi Jack." Roger answered his long time friend. He could practically see the quirky smile plastered all over Jack's face.

"Sooo... I know what were going to do over spring break!" Apparently_ I don't have a choice in the matter,_ Roger laughs to himself.

"And what would that be?" Curiosity getting the best of him, he stops folding laundry and switches his phone over to his left ear.

"Okay, since you asked so nicely!" Jack grinned from ear to ear. "Me, you, Simon, and Ralph Anderson are all going to go camping! It'll be completely awesome! I'm going to pack marshmallows and everything!"

"Simon? That brunette in your English class? The one who is so obviously in love with you?" Roger asked in a funny voice, mocking his friend. Roger quickly places the name Simon, having met him a couple weekends ago and deciding he was pretty cool._Wait a second, did he say Ralph Anderson_, Roger wondered.

"He does not! Shut up Roger! You don't know what your talking about!" Jack flushed at the idea of Simon liking him. The ginger breathed a sigh of relief, _its good he can't see me right now_!

"Wait... Did you say Ralph Anderson? As in goodie, goodie class president?" The dark haired teen asked, hoping to anything he herd him wrong.

"Sounds harsh when you put it that way, geeze!" Jack shot back. Roger blood ran cold and he couldn't but grimance. Ralph Anderson is the most popular boy in their grade, all the girls like him, and teachers adore him. Still, Jack suspects he's actually gay. No one had any proof thou, and if you mentioned it to a girl she'd bite your head of saying: "He's just waiting for the right girl!" It's sort of a mystery and Roger couldn't help but to be curious.

"I don't want to go." Roger spoke solemnly. "It sounds stupid." Jack huffed, clearly aggravated by his friends choice.

"Your going. It will be fun. The only reason you don't want to is because you think he's hot!" Jack raised his voice, making his point. The dark haired boy sighed. _Ralph is pretty damn hot_, Roger thought. He has always had a thing for blondes...

"So? Its still a reason..." He trailed off in thought, suddenly remembering that elections for their last year in high school are coming up soon. Ralph will probably be voted class president for their senior year too. He's been class president since seventh grade after all.

"Roger as a crush! O my god!" Jack teased the muscular boy, a grin spreading across his pale features.

"I don't have a crush! I hardly know him! I've never even talked to him! He's just cute." he blushed involuntarily at his own use of the word cute. "Besides, he's most likely straight. Even if I was straight I wouldn't date any girl at our school! They're all stuck up snob bitches!" Roger spoke more to himself then Jack.

"Noooo! I'm telling you, he isn't straight! It's all over his face!" Jack pestered. The ginger couldn't be more sure, seriously.

"Whatever fire crotch, guys like him date the captain of the cheer team!" Roger grumbled to his friend, trying to convince him.

"Or captain of the baseball team..." Jack laughed, causing his friend to scowl at the gingers odd sense of humor.

"Please just stop talking!" Roger groaned, getting a laugh from Jack.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? I hope you guys like it! :D**_

_**Review, follow, favorite! Thanks for reading, your all awesome!**_


	3. Chapter Three: First meeting

_**Hey again guys! I'm not use to updating this much! But, I can't help it! I love this story and I have so many ideas right now! :D I'm glad that you all like the story! I'm not to sure when ill update again, Monday or Tuesday I suppose. So until then I'll leave you guys with chapter 3! **_

_**AzmariaHarmony**_: I**'m glad your intrigued! RalphXRoger is my favorite, haha!**

_**MysteriousGirl101: Jack will probably be doing a lot of teasing, as for the camping chapters, I'm really excited for them too. I should be into the actual trip by chapter 5!**_

_**Sadistic Blonde: Nope I didn't keep you waiting for five months! I really hate when authors do that! I'm a big Roger fan too! :D**_

_**Constantly Oscitating: Yea I really like LotF high school stories too! Ralpher sounds good to me! And I will definitely continue, thanks for reading!**_

_**I don't own Lord of the Flies! Thanks for reading!  
**_

* * *

A short, dark haired woman stood in front of her American history class, deciding to let her only honors group have the day before break off. "Free day guys! I hope you all have a great spring break!" Mrs. Evans smiles cheekily at the small class.

Immediately the kids break off into groups of threes and twos. The class president sighs before leaning his head on his palm. His light hair just barely covering his blue eyes._I wish Simon or even Jack is in this class**, **_Ralph thinks to himself. Of course he has lots of other 'friends', but none of them actually know him. _What would happen if anyone, other then Simon, knew about my being gay_, he pondered. If anyone ever found out... he'd probably lose his position as class president.

"Hi Ralph." A girl with strawberry blonde, choppy hair greeted him with a shy smile. The fair boy turned to face his class mate.

"Hey Audrey." Ralph nods in response, smiling slightly. Audrey is a fairly quiet girl whom the blonde always liked. Not once did she hit on him, and for that he's completely grateful.

The two teens chatted away about nonsense and grades for over ten minuets. Ralph quickly became caught up in the conversation, feeling comfortable around the shorter girl.

She told him about her brother and her hobbies, while he spoke about pressers from his parents. He was in the middle of the story when the classroom door clicked open.

"Roger!" A few jockey boys grinned happily at the baseball captains sudden arrival. The dark haired boy waved slightly in response to his teammates.

The fair boys words stuck in his throat. _How haven't I seen him before_, Ralph thought, _that must be Jack's friend! _The blonde took in the sight before him greedily. Roger stood about 6' foot tall, with chiseled features and wavy chocolate hair.

"Ralph?" Mrs. Evans called, "Can you do me a favor?" The blonde nodded in reply, showing the teacher she has his attention. Quickly she waved him over.

Blood rushed to his cheeks as he stopped, just next to Roger. "Can you go open Mr. Adams door fr Roger?" She dangles the keys before gently plopping them into Ralph's outstretched hand. "Bring them back when you done, Thanks!"

Silently the boys crept out of the room and into the bare hallway. The fair boy breathes deeply, trying to calm his heart rate.

"Sorry she made you walk down here." Roger started, looking for the right words to strike up a conversation. "Guess she doesn't trust me!" He laughed lightly, causing Ralph to break out into a grin of his own.

"It's no big deal, we weren't doing anything important." The fair boy shrugged simply, happy for the topic.

"That sucks. I guess my interruption was a good thing." The taller boy cracked a smile before hoping down the gray marble stairs. Ralph followed, just behind him.

"I would have to say it was, definitely." The pair stopped in front of the wooden door. As if on command Ralph unlocked the door and turned to leave. A warm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Even if it wasn't a bother, thanks Ralph. I'll see you later. Can't wait to go camping!" Roger smiled, and with that the warmth on the blondes shoulder and the dark haired boy were gone.

After squeezing into the class room, Roger blinked. _I guess I really am excited to go camping, after actually talking to Ralph... who wouldn't be_, he wondered.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? I really wanted to have Ralph actually meet Roger before the trip so this is sort of a filler, I suppose. **_

_**Teaser : "Your telling me you've already met him?!" Simon scowled unhappily, "But I wanted to see your face when you finally meet your soul mate!" He whined. Ralph stifled a laugh before shoving the shorter boy off his living room couch. **_

_**Thanks for reading! I'll see you all in a few days now!3 Stay lovely!**_

_**Review, follow, favorite? :D**_


	4. Chapter Four: Navigator Blondie

_**Hey guys :3 so I guess I'm a liar xD, I didn't think I was gonna update till Monday, but I have no life x.x Well... no life outside of my fantasy world. Friends you say? Who needs any when you have your 'Imagination' *cue rainbow!* Boyfriend, maybe? Single, no. In a relationship, nope. Mentally dating Roger, yes. **_

_**Anyway, you guys are completely amazing! I'm really glad you guys like the story :3 Thanks for reading! I don't own Lord of the Flies or Super Natural!**_

_**MysteriousGirl101: I'm glad you like the teaser, I think I'm gonna keep doing those from now on :D And Simon is definitely the sweet heart of the group :3 and I suppose you won't have to wait to long!**_

_**Sadistic Blonde: Yea, I can definitely see Roger as a baseball player :3 and he doesn't have any really good friends, more like... they respect him because he's captain. As of right now Jack is his only really good friend, the only one who knows anything about him. The same goes for Ralph and Simon, except Jack and Simon are pretty close too... haha**_

* * *

"Your telling me you've already met him?!" Simon scowled unhappily, "But I wanted to see your face when you finally meet your soul mate!" He whined. Ralph stifled a laugh before shoving the shorter boy off his living room couch.

"He's NOT my soul mate, Simon! You over react to everything! God!" The fair boy rolled his eyes at his friend who is currently rolling on his cream colored carpet in a fit of giggles. "Your such a flamer." Ralph mumbles under his breath.

"Whatever! At least I'm happy about my gayness!" The cheeky, dark haired boy smiled brightly, "Just give in already! You know you find Roger completely sexy and all that good stuff!" Ralph huffed in response, but was cut off by the Simon's overly loud phone blasting 'Radioactive' by Imaginative Dragons. "Helloooo?" Simon greeted happily to the caller.

"You guys almost ready?" A certain ginger asked, clearly flustered by some unknown factor. The dark haired boy blinked dumbly at his tone.

"Now?" He asked, confused by the sudden urgency. With a wave of his hand he signaled Ralph to finish gathering all of his belongings

"Now." Jack laughed, all anger evaporating from his voice. "Were taking Rogers car. Mines in the shop." _So thats why he was pissed_, Simon realized.

"Well, what exactly did you do land your car in the shop? Did you get rear-ended again?" The dark haired boy held back a laugh.

"Maybe... but that bitch totally could have stopped!" The ginger grumbled, attempting to defend himself.

"You shouldn't have slammed on your breaks!" Simon cracked a grin, picturing the ginger in his completely beat up 1999' Honda Civic.

"Whatever, we'll be there in ten or so. One more thing, DON'T bring anything you could spill in Rogers car. He'll kill me. Be ready!" Jack hung up, frustration and a hint of worry clear in his voice.

The fair boy dragged his bags down his stairs and onto the couch. The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow, "You ready?"

"Always!" Ralph grinned. Quickly Simon pulled his own bags closer to him, causing the blonde to notice just how much stuff he packed. "Um.. Are we going camping or... is the apocalypse about to happen?"

"No. I've only packed the essentials! Besides if there were an apocalypse... I'd call Sammy and Dean, obviously! And its not just cause Dean's attractive..." Simon pouted.

"Geeze.. really? With the Super Natural again? You really love that show man!" Ralph laughed, even thou he watched it every time it comes on too.

"Sureee, be like that! But I know you like it too!" The dark haired boy laughed, "Anyways... Did you get Rogers number? Simon asked casually.

"Does it matter?" The fair boy folded his arms in distaste, trying to steer the conversation away from the current topic.

"Thats a no." Simon stated blatantly, he can read anyone like a book! The blonde turned a brilliant shade of crimson at his friends statement.

"Shut up." Ralph pouted childishly. He would never admit it, but he really really wants Rogers number.

"No worries Ralph, maybe you can get it while were camping?" Simon tried to cheer his friend up, he can't stand when someones unhappy. Silence enveloped the room, making the shorter boy uncomfortable.

As if on cue the door bell rang and Ralph jumped to get it, thankful for the interruption. Behind the black door stood a certain baseball player in a pair of dark jeans and a cut of T-shirt. "Ready? I left my car running.." Roger trailed off, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yepp!" Simon announced in a sing-song voice before grabbing his belongings and hauling it outside, followed by Ralph and Roger.

Inside of a blood-red 1973 Impala sat Jack, in the back seat. Both Ralph and Simone couldn't lie, the car is absolutely stunning.

Simon wasted no time in getting his stuff in the trunk before hopping into the back with his favorite ginger. Roger laughed at Simon's eagerness before helping Ralph put his things with the others. In a flash the pair slid into the front seats.

Without warning the baseball captain through a crumbled up map to the blonde next to him. "Think you can manage navigating, Mr. president?" Roger smiled.

"Sure thing." Ralph laughed at the nick name, butterflies making their way throughout his stomach. "How far are we going exactly?" The blonde asked.

"About three hours west I think." Simon piped in from the back, reminding the pair of his presence. Ralph groaned unhappily at the number.

"This will be one hell of a drive." Roger grimaced, "We should have picked a place closer then that one. The blonde nodded in agreement.

"No!" Jack laughed maniacally, "This place will be perfect! I have a really good feeling about it! Don't you guys worry!" He gave the group a quick thumbs up, and then Roger backed out of the driveway, a small frown stuck to his face.

* * *

_**So...? Review, Follow, Favorite! Sorry about the random Super Natural stuff! I've been having withdrawals I suppose! And if you've never watched the show... you should! I know most of the seasons are on netflix!**_

_**Again sorry for the random chapter, but my plans fell through! I'll see you all again on Monday! Lets try for 15 reviews? Thanks for reading stay lovely! :D  
**_

* * *

_**Teaser:Hallow trees whistled in the wind, telling tall tales to whom ever would listen. Dark clouds covering the usually bright sky, warning travelers of the oncoming storm. **_

"_**Were lost! Just admit it!" Jack shouted before attempting to pluck the map from the blondes hands.**_


	5. Chapter Five: Pet names

_**Hey guys! So I'm extremely sorry about the late updating... Thanks for all the reviews though, it really does make me update faster! I just had a lot going on. Currently I've gotten inspiration to write a Star Wars fic... I really need to get a life, haha. I don't own Lord of the flies, unfortunately!**_

_**Imamonster1221: Well I hope you continue to love this, I certainly enjoy writing it!**_

_**Sadistic Blonde: lol okays! Share him we shall! ^-^ I can tell we'd be good friends xD**_

_**MysteriousGirl101: Yea I love that song and the song "Demons" by them. Yes Jack is extremely dramatic, it makes for interesting character interactions!**_

_**AzmariaHarmony**_:**_ I'm glad, and yes Roger's wavy hair is pretty great :) I'm glad that you like it so much!_**

_**hotwingincident: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for being my 15th reviewer! :D**_

* * *

Hallow trees whistled in the wind, telling tall tales to whom ever would listen. Dark clouds covering the usually bright sky, warn travelers of the oncoming storm.

"Were lost! Just admit it!" Jack shouted before attempting to pluck the map from the blondes hands. The blonde avoided jack's grasp, keeping the map to himself.

"NO! I'll get us there ..." Ralph trailed off in thought, turning the map side ways, "What street are we on again?"

The driver sighed before pulling over and taking the map from a reluctant navigator. The ginger rolled his eyes before attempting to calm down, leaving Simon to sit in utter silence. Simon really wasn't a fan of violence or anger, even so he has his moments that are normally due to Jack's jokes.

"Well genius, have you figured out where dear Ralph as taken us?" Jack asked, arching his eyebrow accordingly.

"I'm not to sure actually … " Roger sighs before running his hands through his hair in an attempt to stay calm.

"Maybe we should stop and ask for directions?" Simone offered, trying to find a solution that would make everyone happy.

"I don't know … the last gas station was at least a half hour back.." Ralph sighed, trying to place his memory of the drive so far. The base ball captain silently scanned over the map again, hoping to find a side road to take them back to the high way.

"Lets just find a motel for the night. I'm about to crash." The ginger yawned, slowly closing his eyes. Energy drinks weren't the best thing for Jack to have, especially monsters. Still he loved them and bought himself three for the trip. Two hours into the trip and all three were gone, having been consumed by Jack.

"We're suppose to be camping! I'm not wasting money on some nasty room that gets cleaned once every two months." Roger stated, making his point.

Lightning flashed, lighting the car and waking the ginger. Rain smashed against the glass, reminding them of the weather.

"Really? You want to camp in this storm? Cause I don't" Jack retorted, looking out of the window. "We can camp tomorrow, the storm should be over by then."

" … Still there aren't any motels around, what should we do?" Simon asked, wondering what they'll decide to do.

"I guess I should have checked the weather … " Ralph sighs, unconsciously biting his bottom lip in thought. The others grumbled in agreement, wishing one of them would have thought to check.

" Screw it." Roger huffed, turning off his car after rolling down his window slightly. :Lets just sleep in my car for tonight, we can finish the drive tomorrow." he shrugged, then quickly hoped out of the car to grab everyone's sleeping supplies.

"Thanks." Ralph smiled, taking his blanket and pillow from Roger. The taller boy's hair dripped with rain, causing his usually chocolate locks to be a shade darker.

"No problem." Came his smooth reply. Grinning, Roger shuffled his way into his dark sleeping bag and pulled his pillow underneath his head.

Aimlessly, rain seeps in through the cracked window which starts to dampen Rogers arm. "Aren't you going to get cold with the rain hitting you ?" Ralph made his worries herd.

"A little rain never killed anyone." Roger shrugged, "besides, were gonna need air sooner or later, especially with Jack's snoring!" He chuckled lightly.

"I guess you have a point." Ralph blushed, embarrassed he'd forgotten such a necessity like air. His concern for Roger seemed to out reach any rational thoughts.

Jack's lack of comment on Rogers statement caused both boys in the front to look in the back seat, slightly confused, In the back seat, Jack and Simon were fast asleep. The ginger rested his head on the cold window, his red hair sticking to the glass. While Simon had himself curled in a ball, his head in Jack's lap.

"I suppose we should get some sleep too." Ralph spoke, silently laughing at his best friends sleeping preference.

"I suppose so, haha. Good night Mr. President." Roger smiled before turning towards the window to try to get some sleep, Jacks constant snoring made it quiet an effort though.

"Night All star." Ralph laughed.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? Eh? Their camping trip is starting off badly, haha. Anyway thanks for reading! Please review, follow favorite!**_

_**Teaser**__**: The blonde awoke to the smell of coffee and hash browns, the sound of his friends laughter filled the car and he slowly opened his eyes. "Morning Ralph!" Simon greeted, "Were here! I know were on break, but geeze you slept in late!"**_

"_**I-I erm … " Ralph blushed profoundly, noticing the time. 11:17 AM. "I guess I'm use to waking up with an alarm." He laughed sheepishly.**_

"_**I wouldn't worry too much about it, all you missed was the drive here and Jack's awful Knock knock jokes … " Simon shrugged, trying to forget how he woke up this morning. **_


	6. Chapter Six: Confusion

_**Guys I feel completely horrible about not updating! I've hit a major writers block … well for this story any. I have so many ideas and their all begging for my attention, only I don't really have time to devote to them at the moment... Still I will keep writing and I hope that this chapter won't suck as much as I feel like it will … Thanks for reading! I **__**don't**__** own Lord of the Flies!**_

_**howingincident**__**: Well I'm glad that you liked it and hopefully I haven't taken to long to update . Sorry!**_

_**Sadistic Blonde**__**: Yea I like happy Roger better then sad, its depressing! And Yes, definitely haha.**_

_**MysteriousGirl101**__**: Sounds like an awesome morning! And 1D You say? I'm a fan too haha :D I'm glad you liked it!**_

_**The damon girl**__**: I'm glad you like the couple! And no worries, my English is quiet terrible and its my native language x.x**_

* * *

The blonde awoke to the smell of coffee and hash browns, the sound of his friends laughter filled the car and he slowly opened his eyes. "Morning Ralph!" Simon greeted, "Were here! I know were on break, but geeze you slept in late!"

"I-I erm ..." Ralph blushed profoundly, noticing the time. 11:17 AM. "I guess I'm use to waking up with an alarm." He laughed sheepishly.

"I wouldn't worry to much about it, all you missed was the drive here and Jack's awful knock knock jokes..." Simon shrugged, trying to forget how he woke up this morning. He couldn't be more thankful that he was the first one to wake up, that way no one saw him cuddling jack in their sleep.

Jack rolled his eyes, playfully pushing Simon, "Please I'm hilarious! Everyone loves my jokes! Right Roger?" He grins at his best friend. Roger shoots him a look that practically screamed, 'In your dreams.'

"Pfft whatever." Jack folds his arms, "Obviously you both have bad taste in comedians." He sticks his tongue out, acting like a bratty three year old.

Roger goes on, completely ignoring the ginger in the back seat, "We got you a coffee, Simon said you liked it best with only cream." The brunette smiles lightly, handing the groggy blonde his cup.

"Thanks." Ralph grinned happily, taking the warm cup. Immediately he downs it and sighs contently, glad to have caffeine in his system. "So I guess we should unpack and get settled in?" He raises an eye brow, asking his friends.

Simon smiled shyly, "Well we kind of already unpacked, our tents over there." He points over to a giant blue and red tent, just a little ways away. "Jack wants to go fishing."

"Hunting!" Jack pouts, effectively bringing everyones attention towards him. "What? It sounds cooler." He laughs, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"You are such a savage." Ralph rolls his eyes, "We don't need to fish, thats stupid! Were suppose to be on vacation, so no working." He folds his arms, showing his resistance. "Anyways we brought food." He mumbles, regaining his composure.

Roger blinks, "I don't know … I think it sounds kind of fun. " he offers the group a quirky smile, "Actual hunting anyway, I use to love catching rabbits with my uncle and -"

"Um I don't think I want to hear this story... " Simon cuts in meekly, trying to keep Roger from telling his cruel and unusual tale. Roger looks over at the shortest boy and sighs, giving up. Simon breaths a sigh of relief and smiles apologetically.

"And you call me savage! Roger heres the most sadistic person you'll ever have the pleasure of meeting!" Jack grins at his friends expense. Roger inwardly panicked, he didn't want Ralph to be afraid of him or think he was creepy.

"That explains why you guys are best friends then?" Ralph chuckles, "I still think your the odd one in this group, Jack!"

"Its cause I'm straight isn't it!?" Jack laughed, Simon visibly freezes. Roger gives Simon an odd look, 'doesn't he known that Jack is straight' he wonders to himself.

Ralph gulps, "why would that make you odd?" He tries to cover up, "Simon's the only one here who's openly interested in men."

"See 'openly' is your key word here! Roger here's gay too! He just doesn't print it on everything. Figured you knew, Simon knows." Jack gestured to the sickly looking boy next to him. "Are you okay Simon?" He asks, worry lacing his words.

Simon swallows the lump in his throat, "Y-yea I'm fine." He gives the ginger a shaky smile before getting lost in his thoughts. Sure, Simon thinks, I never actually herd him say 'I'm gay', but I was so sure . . . and now here I am, crushing on a guy who is, literally, uninterested.

Roger frowned immensely, listening to the conversation. 'So Ralph's not gay?' he realized, 'Looks like Jack was wrong . . . wow now I feel extremely awkward, I bet thats how Simon feels right about now.' The brunette gave Simon a sad look, showing sympathy for how he felt, having felt exactly the same way.

"I thought you were gay?" Jack raised a questioning eyebrow, looking at Ralph sideways, trying to pry the information off of him.

"Course not!" Ralph frowned, trying to hide the truth, "I'm just busy all the time!" He bit his lower lip in an attempt to keep it from quivering.

"Can we just go do something already!" Simon snapped, hurt easily seen in his eyes. "I'm tired of sitting in this damn car." He grumbles, looking out the window and avoiding Jack's glances at all cost.

"Good idea . . . lets go for a hike then." Roger says, "This way we can get a good look around and what not." he shrugs, pulling open his door and getting out of the car. Luckily for Roger, he's always been able to hide his emotions and put on a happy face for the world so no one noticed his demeanor. However, the same could not be said for Simon.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? Horrible? Confusing? Let me know via review! :D So I always planned to make Jack straight, don't worry though our cute little Simon has a way of turning people! Never once did I say anything about Jack being gay, still this may have come as a surprise so hopefully you guys will like it and not hate it! Thanks for reading again!**_

_**Follow, Favorite, Review! See you all again soon!**_

_**Teaser: The soft sound of animals moving across the forest floor covered the silence of the group of friends. Jack scowled, not knowing exactly what went wrong between them just then. He can't stand the silence. **_

_**Instead of bearing the awkwardness any longer, Jack slows down a bit, walking along side Simon. "Simon?" The ginger starts, "Whatcha thinking about? All this quietness is gonna drive me crazy!" Jack sighs, trying to get Simon's attention on him. However, he succeeded in exactly the opposite. **_

_**Simon, upend his pace, going faster and leaving Jack behind without giving a reasonable explanation. Sure he shouldn't be mad at Jack, Simon knew, but he still felt hurt and wanted nothing to do with him in this moment. **_


	7. Chapter Seven: Forestry

_**Hello awesome readers! So I've finished my other chapter story so I can now devote all of my time to this wonderful fanfic! Anyways This story should be pretty long – depending on you guys! Just let me know what you want, I'm writing for you guys after all! (and my own love of Lord of the Flies.**_

_**Speak Of LotF – I don't own Lord of the Flies! Thanks for reading!**_

_**hotwingincident: I'm glad you like the confusion! I love the confusion too and yes Simon does love Jack – he'll win over the red head soon enough haha.**_

**_Travis Avery: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the story! Sorry its taken so long to update._**

_**Sadistic Blonde: Yea our little Simon is quiet hurt D: And yea Roger is pretty obvious – If only Ralph payed attention!**_

_**MysteriousGirl101: Don't get me wrong I love Simon – It just makes for a more intense story I think. Lol I guess I should have assumed you meant Imagine Dragons, I like both too xD Glad you like it!**_

* * *

The soft sound of animals moving across the forest floor covered the silence of the group of friends. Jack scowled, not knowing exactly what went wrong between them just then. He can't stand the silence.

Instead of bearing the awkwardness any longer, Jack slows down a bit, walking along side Simon. "Simon?" The ginger starts, "Whatcha thinking about? All this quietness is gonna drive me crazy!" Jack sighs, trying to get Simon's attention on him. However, he succeeded in exactly the opposite.

Simon, upend his pace, going faster and leaving Jack behind without giving a reasonable explanation. Sure he shouldn't be mad at Jack, Simon knew, but he still felt hurt and wanted nothing to do with him in this moment.

Roger sighs, noticing Simon walking a head of the group. Without really thinking the baseball captain jogs to catch up to the short, ebony haired boy. "Hey Simon, you okay?"

"Yea I'm okay Roger." Simon fakes a smile, looking at the taller boy. Jack stood in the back round, anger and confusion boiling in the pit of his stomach. For some reason Jack really hates seeing his two friends getting cozy together.

Over thirty minuets pass this way for the group, Jack fuming in his own confusion while Ralph lingered in silence, having felt the tension. Meanwhile, Roger and Simon keep their pace ahead of the pair, whispering back and forth, ultimately spilling secrets. The ginger wouldn't admit it, but its driving him completely crazy.

Jack sighs, walking over to Ralph, "What do you think their talking about?" He asks, curiosity playing in his blue eyes.

Ralph shrugs in response, he wondered the same thing himself. 'Maybe Simon told Roger how he feels about Jack?' The student body president wonders.

"Hey!" Jack calls, a hint of anger in his usually sarcastic voice. "I know you two are getting chummy and all, but how far do you plan to walk?" He frowns slightly, some unknown emotion plaguing him.

Roger and Simon blink as if suddenly realizing that their not alone in the woods. "I hadn't thought about it." Roger says, running a hand through his hair.

"Well think about it." The ginger rolls his eyes, "Were gonna have to walk back too you know, hell were not even on the trail anymore!" He folds his arms, looking around the thick forestry and extremely tall grass.

Roger frowns, disliking how angry jack's acting, "Jack Calm down. Your acting ridiculous." He says, eyebrows furrowing. Simon sighs, trying to avoid conflict, he doesn't bother to say anything.

"Whatever. I'm acting ridiculous! None of you guys would talk to me for half a fucking hour, except Ralph!" Jack fumes on, "If anything you guys are being ridiculous!"

Simon glares at Jack slightly, "I have my reasons so just … just shut okay?" Simon half yells, too upset to yell completely.

The fair boy blinks, seeing the conversation quickly escalate into an argument. "Guys stop yelling at each other your all acting like over dramatic little kids!" Ralph rolls his eyes, trying to end their yelling.

"Awesome. Student council president to the rescue!" Jack mocks, his anger seemingly having no end anytime soon.

The blonde ignores Jack's remark, walking closer to the boys to try and talk some sense into them all. One step. "Guys this is our vacation." Two steps. "Were suppose to be having fun." Three steps. "Not arguing!" Four steps, suddenly there isn't any ground beneath Ralph's feet and he falls roughly to to a rock. The frightened screams of his friends are all he hears before everything goes black.

* * *

_**So this chapter was kind of hard to write . . . I don't like it when they argue so much! Still Everyone was in a horrible mood so its inevitable! Anyways thanks for reading! Follow, Favorite, Review!**_

_**Teaser: "Ralph!" Simon called to his best friend from above ground. A sense of guilt rushed through all of the boys when they saw the fair boy fall down the 10 ft deep hole in the ground. The impact must have knocked him out, they reasoned. **_

_**Jack's eye grew wide with worry and Roger attempted to jump down the hole to help Ralph, but Jack stopped him, for fear of the baseball player hitting the blonde.**_

"_**How bad do you think he was hit?" Simon all but whimpered, looking down the small whole. "If only the grass wasn't so tall, then maybe we would've seen it . . ."**_


	8. Chapter Eight: Fears

_**So hey again! I decided to update again today because, unfortunately, I won't be able to update for a little over a week. Up until Next Friday I'll be on vacation so you guys are gonna have to bear with me! Thanks for reading – I don't own Lord of the Flies!**_

_**Hotwingincident: No no, Ralph won't die – can't have that happen to my favorite blonde :p haha**_

_**MysteriousGirl101: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! And your like Jack when your angry? Haha I'll try not to make you mad! Lol**_

_**SpunkyGirl6487: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story! And thanks for reviewing! :D**_

* * *

"Ralph!" Simon called to his best friend from above ground. A sense of guilt rushed through all of the boys when they saw the fair boy fall down the 10ft deep hole in the ground. The impact must have knocked him out, they reasoned.

Jack's eyes grew wide with worry and Roger attempted to jump down the hole to help Ralph, but Jack stopped him, for fear of the baseball player hitting the blonde.

"How bad do you think he was hit?" Simon all but whimpered, looking down the small hole. "If only the grass wasn't so tall, then maybe we would've seen it . . ."

"He's gonna be okay." Jack spoke solemnly, comforting the short boy. "I don't see any blood or anything . . ." He trails off before setting a comforting hand on Simon's shoulder. 'I really hope he's okay . . .' The ginger admits to himself.

Roger ignores their conversation before getting on his knees, dirt and grass scratching his skin, he peers into the hole. "Ralph! O Ralph please wake up!" The baseball player shouts to the unconscious blonde. "We have to get him out of there!" Roger turns a bit, facing Simon and Jack.

Simon nods in agreement, "What should we do?" He asks, totally lost. Normally he goes to Ralph for leadership, without him he didn't know what to do.

"Roger you don't have any rope or anything like that in your car do you?" Jack asks, eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"I brought some rope with me." Simon admits sheepishly. He literally brought everything he could think of, just a precaution.

Roger sighs, remembering all of Simon's bags. "I guess its a good thing you over-packed, Si." He adds in his new nick name for the boy, causing Jack to scowl unhappily.

"Okay here's the plan, me and Simon will go get the rope and medical supplies. Roger, you stay here encase Ralph wakes up. We'll try to be back within the hour, but I don't know if we can considering you guys decided to walk forever." Jack grumbles.

"Seriously Jack? This again?" Roger frowns, "Just go! We need to help Ralph!" He says bitterly before tossing Simon his keys and ushering them toward the path. "GO!"

Jack and Simon nod, taking off in a run toward the car, they just hoped they'd be back before anything else went wrong.

* * *

Seventy minuets pass by and Roger is still alone, his dark eyes trained on Ralph's form. Neither Jack nor Simon had come back yet and the baseball captain was starting to get worried. Suddenly Ralph's arm twitches slightly and the movement doesn't go unnoticed by Roger.

"Ralph!" Roger all but yells, happy to finally see the blonde moving after such a long time. Slowly Ralph's crystal blues eyes blink open and Rogers heart increases extremely. A look of pain flashes across the blonde boys features.

"R-Roger?" Ralph groans, his head pounding in his ear. Thats when he finally realizes how close he is to the dirt walls surrounding him. The blonde looks fear stricken as he lets out a timid scream, the walls around him seemed to be closing in and he couldn't handle the low amount of air he has.

Roger blinks, understanding Ralph's sudden fear. 'He must have Claustrophobia,' He thinks. "Ralph! You have to calm down! Stay calm!"

"I can't get out! I'm going to get crushed!" The fair boy rolls slightly, allowing extra space in the hole. "I don't want to die Roger! I – I'm gay! I really am! I lied and now I'm gonna die!" Tears fall freely from his blue eyes, wetting the dirt round him.

A loud thump echoes in the hole and Ralph screams again, shutting his eyes tightly. This is it, Ralph thinks to himself, I'm gonna die right here in some fucking hole!

"Shhhh calm down." A warm voice sooths the fair boy. "Its okay." Warm arms wrap around the blondes shaking form. "Nothings going to happen. I've got you." Roger hums in Ralph's ear, comforting him. In return Ralph buries his face into Roger's chest, embracing his warmth.

* * *

_**Okay so . . . love it hate it? What? Thanks for reading again! Anyway the way I see it this story can take two routes from here so let me know witch you'd prefer – 1.) Ralph's physically pretty okay and they say for the rest of the weekend. 2.) Ralph needs to be taken to the hospital for the rest of their spring break. So let me know! Thanks! Review, Follow, Favorite!**_

_**Teaser: Jack and Simon sucked in air greedily, both of their faces red. Already thirty minuets passed and the have yet to reach Rogers Car. "Jack!" Simon stopped suddenly, his hands resting on his knees. "I've never been good at running . . . go on without me." He sighsm trying to hand the ginger the car keys.**_

_**The ginger frowned, "This isn't some stupid movie. I know your into the drama club and all, but we don't have time for this!"**_

"_**I'm not trying to . . . I really can't." He frowns, "I'm sorry..." He trails off, feeling extremely guilty fro not being strong enough. **_

_**Jack squeezes his eyes shut for a moment before turning his back to Simon and squatting slightly, "Come on, Simon. I'm not leaving you. Like a said. Hope on." He chuckles lightly.**_


	9. Chapter Nine: Confession

_**So I just watched episode 4 of SuperNatural season 8, I have to say I loved the Lord of the Flies mentioning in it! I squealed with joy and my dad looked at me like I grew a second head lol. In other news, thanks for all of the lovely reviews! It really does keep me going! I don't know where I'd be without them at all! I'd give you guys the world if I could haha, well . . . everything except Sam Winchester or Roger, I'm sharing him after all haha.**_

_**Song: 'Wherever you will go' by The Calling**_

_**Travis Avery: I'm glad you like it! I figured Ralph wouldn't give up his secret so easily, but I needed the truth to come out. And thanks for the vacation wish, figured I'd leave you all with one last chapter before I leave. Thanks again for your input! It really helps ^-^**_

_**hotwingincident: Yea I love the Jack/Simon interactions too! Thanks so much for the review!**_

_**SpunkyGirl6487: Thanks, I'm happy you like it so much! I was worried at first that it would be a bad story lol, but your review makes me think otherwise!**_

_**Sadistic Blonde: Yes Roger was so excited he jumped into the hole himself xD Thanks for reviewing! :D Also, thanks for your input!**_

* * *

Jack and Simon sucked in air greedily, both of their faces red. Already thirty minuets passed and they have yet to reach Roger's car. "Jack!" Simon stopped suddenly, his hands resting on his knees. "I've never been good at running . . . go on without me." He sighs trying to hand the ginger the car keys.

The ginger frowned, "This isn't some stupid movie. I know your into the drama club and all that, but we don't have time for this!"

"I'm not trying to . . . I really can't." he frowns, "I'm sorry. . ." He trails off, feeling extremely guilty for not being strong enough.

Jack squeezes his eyes shut for a moment before turning his back to Simon and squatting slightly, "Come on, Simon. I'm not leaving you. Like I said. Hop on." He chuckles lightly.

"W-what?" Simon flushes a brilliant shade of red, "You can't be serious, Jack!" He argues, feeling completely embarrassed.

"I'm being completely serious." Jack huffs, "Now come on! Ralph needs our help. We don't have time to waste!"

Simon bites his lip, remembering how he last saw his blonde best friend. That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed because the dark haired boy jumped of Jack's back and the ginger gave him a piggy back ride to the Blood-red car. Fifteen more minuets fade by until the pair finally make it to the car.

Quickly Simon shuffles off of Jack's back and they unlock the car, gathering materials such as: Rope, band aids, Advil, water, and their cell phones which they so carelessly left behind. Immediately Simon shoves the supplies into an extra bag, effectively swinging over his shoulder.

Jack nods as if pleased at how fast they got the things together. "Alright. Lets go." He says, locking the car and putting the keys into his pocket. "Do you want me to carry you again?" Jack offers, raising an eyebrow.

"N-No..." Simon sighs, blushing yet again. "I should be okay for awhile." Jack nods silently before turning and starting to jog, Simon right beside him.

A lot of thoughts plagued the dark haired boys mind. He couldn't help but replay their last few conversations, sometimes he wondered what would happen if he confessed to Jack, even Roger told him he should at least consider it. The baseball captain told him repeatedly how Jack would still be his friend, no matter what.

Twenty five more minuets pass by and Jack starts to worry a little about Simon, he's been to quiet. Jack really can't stand silence. Casting all thoughts aside, Jack slows down. "Simon. Is something bothering you?"

"What makes you think somethings bothering me?" Simon counters, trying to take some heat off of himself.

Jack sighs, "Well you've acted mad at me, up until this point. You can talk to me, you know that right?"

Simon stops completely, "Actually there is . . . something." Jack comes to a stop, just next to Simon. "I'm afraid to tell you . . . I"m worried that I would ruin everything."

"Come on. You don't have anything to worry about!" Jack grins, "I promise whatever it is, It won't bother me." He chuckles, totally oblivious.

Simon struggled to find words, instead his mouth gaped like a fish out of water. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make a sound, like his body refused the idea of a confession. He hated himself for acting a fool, the whole time Jack looked at him innocently.

Without thinking Simon let out a strangled growl, his anger taking over. Suddenly Simon takes back control of his body. Instead of speaking he opts to push his mouth onto Jack in a chaste kiss.

Pulling away Simon blinked, "J-Jack . . . I like you. A lot." He mumbles, his hopes fleeting by Jack's lack of speaking.

Seconds turn into minuets and Jack still hesitates to say anything, he doesn't know how to react in the slightest. Tears start to fill Simon's once hopeful eyes.

"Jack . . . Just forget that ever happened. Sorry." Tears falling freely from Simon's face, he takes off in a full out sprint, back pack in hand.

Simon's tears bring Jack out of his state, "SIMON!" Jack calls, trying to stop the shorter boy, but it was to late. Simon's heart had been broken earlier, now it was all ash.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? Thanks for reading again! And here's the part that you won't like . . . no teaser. Thought I'd be evil this time ;D haha Like to leave the cliff hanger!**_

_**Follow, Review, Favorite!**_


End file.
